The invention relates to the structure of a piston cylinder of a known plate clutch wherein the cylinder is constructed in at least two pieces, with an outer radial piece of the cylinder positionable with respect to an external plate carrier which plate carrier also fixedly supports the remaining piece(s) of the cylinder.